


The Moon is Bright Tonight

by kadimi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadimi/pseuds/kadimi





	The Moon is Bright Tonight

Sherlock frowned. He had been staring at the wall for the past three and a half hours.

John walked downstairs to see him lying on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge, and a patch on his exposed forearm, there were likely more covered. He rolled his eyes. “You need to eat, or sleep, or drink some water. You’re going to run yourself dry.”

Sherlock’s frown deepened. “Nonsense, I have my patches.” (Ah, so there was more than one.) “I almost have it. But there’s something missing. I just  _ cannot _ put my finger on it.”

He resumed staring at the wall. Maybe he would find something there. Nothing else had worked.

* * *

_ 48 Hours Earlier _

“All they said was that their father found something odd. He wouldn’t tell them what it was, I don’t think he’s talking at all, actually.”

They were in a cab on their way to a house of three people, a father and two children. The children’s father had persuaded them not to call the police, and they had saw Sherlock’s name in the papers, so they figured he was the next best option. They had explained this over the phone, but it had been enough to convince John, who had dragged a reluctant Sherlock along with him.

“Why would their father not want them to call the police? That seems awfully strange, don’t you think?”

Sherlock remained silent, staring out the window. John, frustrated at Sherlock’s lack of interest, snapped his head back to face out the window as well. They were silent for the rest of the ride, except for the obnoxious tapping of Sherlock’s fingers on the window ledge.


End file.
